teenwolffandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Terreurs Nocturnes
Cet épisode est le 2ème épisode de la saison 5. Synopsis Stiles est suspicieux du retour de Theo Raeken leur ancien camarade de cm1. Résumé détaillé Tracy, une jeune fille de terminale, raconte ses "rêves" à la psychologue du lycée qui n'est autre que la mère de Lydia. Cette dernière est alors vite mise au courant et demande à Jordan Parrish de venir chez Tracy Stewart pour savoir si ce n'était qu'un rêve, ou si c'était bien réel. Parrish découvre sur le toit des corbeaux morts mais ne dit rien à Tracy pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Mais il décide toutefois de monter la garde le soir devant sa maison et Lydia lui propose de rester avec lui. Pendant ce temps, Stiles, qui n'a pas confiance en Theo, décide de faire des recherches. Il découvre alors que la signature du père de Theo a changé et il décide de mettre Theo sur le fait. Il décide de le suivre un soir accompagné de Liam, mais se rend compte qu'il venait simplement déposer des fleurs pour sa soeur, morte il y a 8 ans dans un ruisseau, d'hypothermie. Ils font alors demi-tour mais Theo les surprend en train de l'observer. Stiles lui explique alors l'objet de ses suspicions. Pendant ce temps là, Parrish et Lydia surveillent la maison de Tracy mais rien ne bouge. Pourtant on découvre que Tracy est chez les Docteurs et se transforme et Lydia se rend compte que Tracy est obligée de tuer. Theo lui, parle à ses faux parents du problème avec les signatures et casse la main de celui qui joue le rôle de son père pour que celui-ci donne une explication à ce changement de signature. ---- Natalie Martin parle à une étudiante nommée Tracy à Beacon Hills High School. Tracy est distraite par les visions d'un corbeau picorer contre une fenêtre et un puits de lumière frappant sous la pluie. Mme Martin demande si la fille est obtenir suffisamment de sommeil et elle avoue qu'elle ne l'est pas. L'enseignant explique que les rythmes circadiens sont différentes pour les jeunes car le corps adolescent produit un sommeil naturel substance chimique appelée mélatonine jusque tard dans la matinée. Ce qui signifie le cerveau de l'élève dort encore longtemps après que les classes commencent. Tracy explique qu'elle a des terreurs nocturnes que Martin qualifie de parasomnie. (note : parasomnie est en fait une expression fourre-tout pour toute perturbation de sommeil non liée à l'apnée du sommeil. Malgré le nom dramatique, « Terreurs Nocturnes » peuvent être légers ou graves sentiments de grande peur au réveil.) Tracy dit qu'elle habituellement ne se souvient pas ce qui provoque sa peur mais relaie l'histoire d'une nuit d'orage particulièrement quand elle s'est réveillée pour trouver un vol picorer contre le puits de lumière au-dessus de son lit. Tracy a un collier argenté en forme de feuille accroché sur sa table de chevet. Le corbeau a disparu et comme Tracy s'installe à rendormir, elle voit un personnage masqué (The Surgeon (Le Chirurgien) à l'extérieur de sa fenêtre. Elle se réveille, tâtonne pour allumer la lampe de chevet. Quand elle se rallume, le visage a disparu. Elle va vers la fenêtre pour s'assurer qu'elle est verrouillée. Elle éteint la lampe et essaie de se rendormir, mais est rapidement réveillée par une brise soufflant par la lucarne maintenant ouverte. La lampe à côté du lit ne marche plus. Dans l'obscurité, elle grimpe sur une chaise et tente d'atteindre le loquet pour le puits de lumière. En s'étirant, elle parvient à atteindre le loquet et verrouille le puits de lumière. À ce moment-là, une main avec un gant noir attrape un pied de la chaise et elle tombe. Retour à l'école, Tracy explique que son père l'a retrouvée sur le plancher et que le puits de lumière a été scellé quelques années plus tôt pour empêcher les infiltrations . Mme Martin dit qu'une grande partie de ce qu'elle a vécu n'était qu'un rêve. Elle explique une théorie que l'une des fonctions biologiques des rêves serait de simuler des situations menaçantes pour que notre cerveau s'entraîne à y faire face. Elle diagnostique de l'anxiété à Tracy, ce qui est normal en dernière année de lycée. Tracy s'apprête à partir, elle commence à tousser, finalement elle vomit un torrent de liquide noir et de plumes elles aussi noires. Elle demande à Mme Martin si cela fait partie de l'anxiété commune. Scott est au travail, effectuant une injection intramusculaire dans la patte arrière d'un chien. Dr. Alan Deaton supervise ses progrès. Scott finit l'injection mais enlève l'aiguille d'une façon qui blesse le chien. Il s'accroche à lui. Deaton dit que le chien est petit, mais que ses dents sont pointues. Scott s'excuse pour le chien et le renvoie à son propriétaire, une petite fille (Nadia Buer). (Note : Nadia Buer, la petite fille dans cette scène, a grandi sur le plateau de Teen Wolf. Sa mère est créatrice de costumes Barbara Vazquez. C'est le dernier d'une longue lignée d'instances où le spectacle utilise les membres de l'équipage ou les enfants des membres de l'équipage et des producteurs comme personnages dans le spectacle. Cet épisode marque aussi le retour de la fille du réalisateur Tim Andrew, Claire Bryétt Andrew reprenant son rôle de saison 4 Sydney. La petite fille, Stephanie, appelle Scott « Dr McCall. » Il corrige lui qu'il n'est pas « encore » un vétérinaire. Deaton se penche sur la griffe de la créature sans nom qui attaque Scott à l'école. Il dit que c'est moins comme une griffe et plus comme la serre d'une harpie. Alors que Scott s'interroge à haute voix de comment un loup-garou obtient serres, Alan Deaton dit que le mystère le plus intéressant, c'est comment les serres en quelque sorte absorbé la puissance de Scott. Alan Deaton dit la seule créature capable d'absorber la vraie puissance alpha de Scott serait un bêta né de sa morsure, quelqu'un comme Liam. Scott se demande si la même serait vraie d'un bêta qu'il n'a pas créé mais qu'il a admis dans sa meute. Il parle de Theo. Deaton dit que la réponse serait normalement non, mais que les règles du surnaturel ne sont apparemment pas aussi rigides que ce qu'il croyait ou que quelqu'un tente de bouleverser les choses. Stiles tente de convaincre son père d'enquêter sur Theo. Il dit ville gauche famille du garçon quand Theo était neuf ou dix et que sa sœur aînée monta dans un accident quand il avait huit. Le shérif ne voit pas pourquoi il devrait enquêter sur Theo juste parce qu'il est un loup-garou. Il fait remarquer que les meilleur ami des Stiles est un loup-garou et il fréquente une coyote-garou. Il dit que "quand des singes volants débarqueront dans ce bureau à tire-d'aile" il pourra faire plus attention aux préoccupations de Stiles. Stiles dit qu'il sent quelque chose de différent de son père mais ne peut pas savoir exactement ce que c'est. Stiles insiste à nouveau pour faire une vérification des antécédents sur la famille de Theo. Le shérif, refuse disant simplement que parce qu'il est le seul représentant de l'ordre à savoir sur le surnaturel, qu'il ne faut pas faire quelque chose chaque fois que Stiles a un petit soupçon. Stiles se rend compte que son père n'est pas le seul qui en sait plus et se tourne vers l'adjoint Jordan Parrish. La vérification des antécédents a été infructueuse. Stiles explique à Malia à leur arrivée au lycée qu'il n'a trouvé une contravention pour excès de vitesse, signée par le père de Théo il y a 8 ans. Il dit que les personnes qui font des excès de vitesse tentent d'échapper à quelque chose, mais Malia fait remarquer qu'il aurait plusieures amendes si son père, le shérif lui n'était pas intervenu. Stiles admet qu'il aurait 17 contraventions. Malia dit qu'elle comprend pourquoi Stiles est inquiet et qu'il se sent menacé, parce que Theo est vraiment canon et qu'il a un corps parfait et une classe monumentale. Elle offre à Stiles de le torturer et dit qu'elle croit qu'elle pourrait avoir le dessus. Stiles décline, mais dit qu'il a un plan par étapes. *Étape 1- enquêter *Étape 2 – vérifier les preuves *Étape 3 – trouver le détail qui cloche *Étape 4 – le chopper la main de le sac Théo arrive à l'école, sourit à Stiles et Malia et les salue. Malia ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi Stiles est donc suspect. Il dit qu'il se souvient de Theo et que ce nouveau mec n'est pas Theo. Scott arrive à l'école est rejoint par Kira. Ils s'embrassent et il dit que ça va être le meilleur premier jour. Mason est devenu obsédé avec les Berserkers de la saison 4 après son expérience avec Lydia et le Shérif Stilinski dans Fumée et Miroirs. Il a acheté un vieux livre allemand pour 200 $, ce qui, dit-il, en vaut totalement la peine. Liam semble agacé et mal à l'aise avec son obsession, il se tourne et dit qu'il n'a jamais vu quelque chose comme l'illustration de Berserker dans le livre. Dans la classe de M. Yukimura, le seul siège disponible est à côté de Hayden Romero une fille qu'apparemment Liam connait et ne veut pas s'asseoir à côté. Il hésite jusqu'à ce que l'enseignant l'oblige à s'asseoir. Il se rend compte alors que Hayden a mit du chewing-gum sur sa chaise, laissant une masse rose gluante sur son pantalon. Scott arrive en Biologie Renforcée. Kira et Lydia échangent des regards confus au sujet de sa présence dans une classe aussi difficile jusqu'à ce que Kira demande enfin s'il sait dans quelle classe ils sont. Scott acquiesce et montre qu'il est préparé en ouvrant son livre de biologie fortement souligné et annoté. La professeur, Mme Finch, pose des questions sur les plasmides. Lydia dit que c'est une molécule d'ADN circulaire, qui se réplique de manière autonome et qui est souvent utilisée en clonage. Mme Finch lui demande quelle vitamine est absorbé dans l'estomac via le facteur intrinsèque appelée glycoprotéine. Lydia ne sait pas. L'enseignant dit que c'est B-12. Elle demande à Scott s'il connaissait la réponse. Il répond que non. Elle lui demande ensuite quel est son premier choix d’université. Il dit que c'est UC Davis. Elle dit que c'est la meilleure école sur la côte ouest pour la biologie et les sciences physiques. Kira semble surprise par la réponse de Scott. Mme Finch dit que Scott est dans la bonne classe si c'est l'université qu'il veut. Elle demande qui d'autre dans la salle estime qu'ils sont dans la bonne classe et Theo lève la main dans le fond de la salle. Elle a dit il y aura un test pour les aider à déterminer s'ils devraient être dans la classe et ils ont deux semaines pour laisser tomber s'ils décident qu'ils ne devraient pas. Stiles va voir Scott pendant la pause et lui dit de venir avec lui. Mason est encore parle encore à Liam sur son expérience surnaturelle. Il dit qu'il ne croit pas tout mais que les gens autour d'eux savent des choses. Il distingue Lydia comme un de ceux qui savent des choses. Liam est agacé et dit que Mason devrait penser à autres choses comme l'équipe de football et, vu qu'il fait chaud dehors, ils vont probablement être torses nus. Un des joueurs regarde Mason et sourit. Il part pour regarder l'entraînement de l'équipe de football. Liam a enlevé son pantalon taché de chewing-gum et porte son short de sport. Le casier de Hayden est apparemment juste à côté de celui de Liam. Il lui demande si elle est « toujours en pétard depuis le collège », mais maintenant il dit qu'il a la réponse. Hayden dit qu'elle n'est pas énervée, mais qu'elle est « déterminée » et qu'elle va le faire payer. Tracy (la fille aux terreurs nocturnes) se dirige vers son casier. Comme elle se concentre sur le cadenas à combinaison, elle entend le crépitement de l'électricité et un bruit de grognement. Elle voit une ombre menaçante, mais une fois qu'elle ouvre son casier tout s'en va et le hall est une fois de plus plein d'étudiants. La lumière et le soulagement dure seulement quelques secondes avant que les lumières s'arrête dans le hall et Tracy se retrouve une fois de plus seul. Un liquide noir coule d'un casier, puis le loquet de ce casier s'ouvre de lui-même et l'un des médecins (le chirurgien) grimpe sur l'un des casiers à proximité. Il rampe sur le côté le long des casiers, défiant la gravité comme il se rapproche d'elle. Elle essaye de se convaincre qu'il n'y a rien là mais la créature revient sans cesse. Nous entendons Lydia appelant le nom de Tracy et la scène avec le docteur tremble puis s'efface. Lydia arrive et met un bras autour de la jeune fille et elle s'éloigne du casier, qui est maintenant percé par des marques de griffes. Theo raconte comment il a été mordu. Il faisait des figures de skate dans la piscine de ses voisins. Il n'avait pas remarqué que le soleil s'était couché jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe et que sa planche à roulettes parte dans les airs. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'a jamais entendu la plache retomber, et quand il s'est levé, un homme avec des yeux rouges et des griffes se tenait debout sur le rebord de la piscine en tenant le skate. Il explique que ce loup-garou Alpha l'a griffé sur le côté (du même côté où Peter Hale a mordu Scott dans la Saison 1) et qu'au moment où qu'il a comprit ce qui se passait, il a entendu que l'alpha avait été tué par deux de ses bêtas qui étaient aussi des jumeaux. (Note : cela semble être le même Alpha qu'Ethan et Aiden ont tué en vue d'obtenir leur statut d'Alpha, et entrer dans la meute de Deucalion. (Voir : 3.09 La Fille Qui En Savait Trop - The Girl Who Knew Too Much -) Il demande à Scott d'écouter son pouls pour dire s'il ment. Stiles souligne que Theo pourrait juste savoir comment stabiliser son pouls, donc il pourrait mentir sans détection. Stiles dit que Theo mentirait car il ne serait pas celui qu'il prétend être, alors Theo rapporte l'histoire d'une crise d'asthme au primaire qui l'avait envoyé aux urgences. Avant de quitter l'école pour l'hôpital, Theo affirme que Scott lui réconforté sur combien la visite serait facile et comment ils lui ferait se sentir mieux avec de l'oxygène et qu'ils lui injecteraient de la Prednisone. Stiles roule ses yeux à encore une autre histoire pour que Scott croie Theo, mais Scott semble croire Theo. Scott dit qu'ils faut savoir accorder aux gens le bénéfice du doute parfois. Stiles est convaincu qu'il a raison, qu'il y a quelque chose que Theo cache et qu'il sent un truc pas net. Scott se moque en disant que c'est Lydia la voyante. Stiles souligne que Lydia n'est pas une voyante, mais une Banshee. Lydia et sa mère discutent de Tracy, qui écoute à l'extérieur de la salle de classe. Sa mère est convaincue que la jeune fille souffre d'un trouble du sommeil, mais Lydia croit que quelque chose est plus en cours et souligne le fait que Tracy ait craché de plumes. Sa mère dit que les terreurs nocturnes conduisent des gens à faire des choses beaucoup plus étranges que de manger le contenu de leurs oreillers. De toute façon, Tracy est excusée de cours pour le reste de la journée, mais elle ne veut pas rater cette première journée. Lydia veut essayer de retirer Tracy de l'école et de lui parler, mais Natalie refuse disant que si la jeune fille a besoin d'aide, ils obtiendront une aide professionnelle. Lydia a une idée de quel genre de « professionnel » pourrait aider. L'adjoint Parrish examine les fenêtres dans la chambre de Tracy et trouve qu'ils soient sécurisés sans signe d'entrée par effraction. Lydia examine un certain nombre de dessins de merles et autres objets sombres, décorer les murs. Parrish découvre que le puits de lumière n'est pas scellé comme Tracy le croyait. Sur le toit à l'extérieur, il trouve un monticule de corbeaux morts, ensanglantées et marques de griffes, mais dit qu'il ne voit rien. En cours de conduite, M. Yukimura est professeur de Malia. Elleappuie trop sur les freins, faisant secouer la voiture. Comme elle roule, la réalité commence à disparaître, remplacée par une scène dans les bois et quelqu'un qui crie. Malia appuie sur l'accélérateur vers un bus et un groupe d'étudiants. Elle reprend contact avec la réalité et arrête la voiture sans écraser personne. M. Yukimura sort rapidement de la voiture et lui dit qu'il reste quelques petits progrès à faire. Sur la piste derrière la voiture, plusieurs cônes sont renversés et un mannequin de gendarme est couché sur la chaussée. Dans la bibliothèque, Stiles affirme avoir la preuve que Theo n'est pas qui il prétend être. Il a cambriolé le bureau de l'administration et et a volé le formulaire de transfert de Theo, signé par son père. Il dit que la signature ne correspond pas à la signature de M. Raeken sur l'amende huit ans plus tôt. Il dit qu'une des écritures est bien trop angulaire "La sinuosité du tracé n'est pas du tout respectée." Ailleurs dans la signature, il trouve cela "parfaitement criminel d'avoir les mains qui tremblent". Les autres ne le croient pas alors il sort de la bibliothèque vexé. Il monte dans sa voiture et on voit Liam à côté de lui. L'adjoint Parrish dit qu'il n'a rien le droit de faire mais qu'il peut revenir après son service. Lydia lui offre de lui tenir compagnie, mais il refuse d'abord. cependant, Lydia insiste et propose de lui amener un café. L'adjoint finit par accepter en lui disant quelle sorte de café il veut? Stiles et Liam suivent Theo dans les bois. Liam dit qu'ils l'ont regardé jouer à des jeux vidéo pendant 3 heures et qu'il "a intérêt à avoir tué une bonne trentaine de personnes". Liam se souvient qu'il était censé pour rencontrer Mason à l'école pour travailler et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il était vraiment jusqu'à parce qu'il est encore à expliquer qu'il s'agit d'un loup-garou. Stiles dit que lui et Scott lui ont déjà donné la permission de le dire à Mason, et que de toute façon, il a déjà vu le Shérif Stilinski sauter un Berserker avec une mine anti-personnel, et que donc le terrain est préparé. Liam dit que ce n'est pas que facile, mais Stiles dit qu'il devrait lui dire parce que c'est toujours mieux quand leurs proches savent. Liam tombe dans un trou et regarde les textos de Mason. il allume la lampe du téléphone et trouve, partiellement enfoui dans la boue, un collier en argent en forme de feuille, comme celui vu plus tôt dans la chambre de Tracy. Ils rattrapent Theo et le trouvent jetant depuis un pont un lys dans l'eau. Stiles dit à Liam d'utiliser sa capacité à sentir les émotions comme un parfum, avec les phéromones. Liam le fait et trouve que Theo est en deuil. Stiles se rend compte que c'est là où la sœur de Theo, qui sétait perdue dans les bois, a été retrouvée morte. Stiles et Liam battent rapidement en retraite, mais Theo les rattrape. Il recommence à essayer de les charmer, puis demande à Stiles pourquoi il se méfie autant. Stiles lui montre les échantillons d'écriture de son père et dit qu'ils ont été signés par deux personnes différentes. Théo propose de fournir aussi un échantillon d'ADN mais Stiles souligne qu'il n'a rien du primaire pour les comparer. Theo lui dit qu'il est revenu non seulement pour Scott mais aussi pour Stiles, quelqu'un comme lui. Il a besoin de quelqu'un de bon et loyal et prêt à aller très loin pour protéger ses amis. Theo dit qu'il est censé faire partie de la meute. Le père de Tracy cloue des planches au-dessus du puits de lumière dans la chambre de sa fille. Il part ensuite en disant qu'il a rendez-vous avec un de ses clients au tribunal. Tracy éteint la lumière et s'endort. Le collier feuille n'est plus sur sa table de chevet. Scott attend Liam et Stiles lorsqu'ils retournent à la Jeep de Stiles. Scott se rend compte immédiatement que Theo était dans les bois pour rendre hommage à sa sœur morte. Stiles essaie de démarrer la Jeep mais elle ne démarre pas. Stiles demande à Liam de s'installer sur le siège conducteur pendant qu'il regarde sous le capot. Scott et Stiles discutent. Stiles devient de plus en plus frustré par la panne de moteur et la conversation. Scott lui demande s'il compte lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, mais Stiles répond qu'il l'a déjà fait pour plein de personnes. Scott mentionne Derek, Kira et Liam. Stiles fait remarquer qu'il a raison à propos de Peter. Stiles dit que Scott pense sans doute encore il y a quelque chose en pierre qui peut être « sauvé ». Scott dit peut-être que c'est vrai. L'argument atteint un point critique quand un très calme Scott demande à un Stiles très en colère, pourquoi il se méfie de tout le monde, et Stiles répond c'est parce que Scott se méfie de personne. Stiles claque son poing contre le capot de la Jeep, blessant sa main. Scott prend la main de son ami et lui prend sa douleur et sa blessure. La Jeep se rallume soudain. Parrish, devant la maison de Tracy, reçoit un texto de Lydia disant qu'elle sera là à minuit. Parrish ne le voit pas, mais Tracy se trouve à l'extérieur de son véhicule, dans la rue. Liam est à bout de souffle qu'il atteint enfin le gymnase de l'école. Mason a déjà fini de travailler et est en colère, que Liam n'ai pas appelé. Liam s'apprête à dire à son ami la vérité sur sa nature surnaturelle, mais un loup noir apparaît dans le parking. Il court après les garçons dans de l'école jusqu'à ce que Liam se tourne, sorte les crocs et lui grogne dessus, laissant Mason son apparence de loup-garou et faisant fuir le loup. Mason semble content de connaître le statut de Liam. Le loup noir court dans les bois, s'arrête sur le pont et se transforme en Theo, qui court nu dans les bois. Scott et Kira s'enlacent dans sa chambre. Ils font une pause et discutent comment Scott veut aller à l'université Davis et devenir un vétérinaire. Il dit qu'il ne lui a pas dit car il est inquiet, qu'il ne soit pas assez intelligent pour y arriver. Kira dit qu'il va y arriver puis enlève son haut. Elle tente d'éteindre la lampe de chevet, mais l'ampoule explose. Elle est gênée, puis rit. Parrish boit son café et dit à Lydia que personne n'est entré ou sorti de la maison de Tracy. Lydia s'excuse pour lui avoir fait perdre son temps et il lui sourit et dit que ce n'était pas une perte totale. Tracy se réveille pour se retrouver sur le sol dans le laboratoire des médecins de l'Horreur. Elle essaie de se dire que c'est un rêve alors que le chirurgien, le pathologiste et la généticiennes'approchent. Ils sont flous, comme s'ils sont à moitié dans un rêve, à moitié dans la réalité. Elle se parle, en disant : elle dort encore, mais le chirurgien dit qu'elle est en train de se réveiller, juste avant que les deux autres saisissent ses bras avec des pinces. Elle est appuyée contre le sol et le chirurgien plonge un dispositif de longues aiguilles de seringue dans son cou et lui injecte un liquide argenté. Tracy souvient alors de ses terreurs nocturnes avec plus de clarté. Apparemment, elle, pas un merle, frappait sur le puits de lumière. Elle a également griffé son propre casier à l'école. Les médecins la lâchent et elle se transforme en loup-garou et rugit. Stiles ajoute Theo Raeken au tableau transparent dans sa chambre. Son père dit qu'ils attendent généralement que le suspect ait commis une faute avant de l'accuser coupable. Stiles dit que Theo est coupable de quelque chose. Le shérif dit que pour accuser, il faut des preuves, car les preuves l'emportent toujours sur l'intuition. Stiles dit qu'il a compris ce qui est différent au sujet de son père. Il a cessé de porter son alliance. Impressionné par ses instincts et ses compétences d'observation, il repense aux sentiments de Stiles sur Theo. Si Stiles est sûr qu'il est coupable, alors tout ce qu'il doit faire est d'attendre, dit-il. Les personnes coupables finissent toujours par faire une erreur. Theo montre à ses parents les copies de Stiles des deux signatures différentes. Ils semblent terrifiés par lui. Il dit qu'ils étaient censés pratiquer jusqu'à ce que la signature soit identiques à l'original. Son père (Kevin Symons) jure qu'il s'est entraîné des centaines de fois. Sa mère (Elise Robertson) explique qu'elle doute que ce soit vrai. Theo dit qu'il y a un moyen qu'une fausse signature s'explique "il n'est pas facile d'écrire quand on porte un plâtre". Il apporte un marteau, son père pose sa main sur la table et Theo donne un coup avec l'outil. Notes *Traduction littérale du Titre : "Parasomnie". *L'épisode a fuité 1 jour avant sa diffusion. *L'épisode a réuni 1,18 Millions de téléspectateurs. Musique •Ruelle - War of hearts •Bahari - Wild Ones •Maja Francis - Last Days of Dancing •Alison Wonderland - Take It To Reality (feat. SAFIA) •Mansionair - Hold Me Down ---- Galerie Teen Wolf Season 5 Episode 2 Parasomnia Tracy with the Dread Doctors.png Teen Wolf Season05 Episode02 Parasomnia doctor at tracys window.png Teen Wolf Season05 Episode02 Parasomnia Liam and Stiles following Theo.png Teen Wolf Season05 Episode02 Parasomnia Liam scaring wolf away.png Teen Wolf Season05 Episode02 Parasomnia Liams new nemesis.png Teen Wolf Season05 Episode02 Parasomnia Lydia and Dep Parrish observing Tracys house.png Teen Wolf Season05 Episode02 Parasomnia Lydia and her mom discussing Tracy.png Teen Wolf Season05 Episode02 Parasomnia Lydia confused about Scott in AP biology.png Teen Wolf Season05 Episode02 Parasomnia Malia driving lesson.png Teen Wolf Season05 Episode02 Parasomnia Scott and Kira in AP biology.png Teen Wolf Season05 Episode02 Parasomnia Scott healing Stiles hand.png Teen Wolf Season05 Episode02 Parasomnia Stiles in front of his detective board.png Teen Wolf Season05 Episode02 Parasomnia Stiles interrogating Theo.png Teen Wolf Season05 Episode02 Parasomnia the gang discussing Theo.png Teen Wolf Season05 Episode02 Parasomnia Theo as full wolf.png Teen Wolf Season05 Episode02 Parasomnia Theo at the bridge.png Teen Wolf Season05 Episode02 Parasomnia Theos dad different signatures.png Teen Wolf Season05 Episode02 Parasomnia Tracy between dream and reality.png Teen Wolf Season05 Episode02 Parasomnia Tracy turning into werewolf.png Catégorie:Episodes Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Episode 2